Lovestruck Ice Princess
by Vanadium Oxide
Summary: When Shuchiin Academy hosts another high school for a fair, things become complicated when an individual from Miyuki's past shows up. Kaguya now has a way to learn Miyuki's past, but her curiosity might become the end of her. Meanwhile, Sakuta has to deal with Mai's handsome new co-star! Seishun Buta x Kaguya-sama Crossover!


**Disclaimer:** VCRx does not own _Kaguya-sama Love is War!_ and _Rascal Does Not Dream of a Bunny Girl Senpai_. Rights to Aniplex.

**Description:** When Shuchiin Academy hosts another high school for a fair, things become complicated when an individual from Miyuki's past shows up. Kaguya now has a way to learn Miyuki's past, but her curiosity might become the end of her. Meanwhile, Sakuta has to deal with Mai's handsome new co-star! Seishun Buta x Kaguya-sama Crossover!

* * *

**~ Rascal Does Not Dream of: A Love-Struck Ice Princess ~**

**Campaign 1: Kaguya Has A Plan**

* * *

**This is going to be a strange project. As a select few might know, I've been getting into anime the last few months. [Insert disgusted grovelling from Curious Beats] Recently, I had the *amazing* idea to do a crossover fic between two favorites I've ran into, so this is gonna be my attempt. **

**I'm not sure how cancer this will be. Probably very, because of how the meshing of these two very different shows is bound to end up. Since I've been writing Seishun Buta fics lately, I'll try to write this with Kaguya-sama's over-the-top writing style, but that's a daunting task in itself. XD**

**I'm not too sure, but I feel watching at least one episode of the Kaguya-sama anime would help with reading this. They do narration in such a unique way, knowing how to 'properly' read this will change the experience entirely!**

**Thanks for reading. xo**

* * *

Shuchiin Academy!

A prestigious school with ancient and noble origin, it was founded hundreds of years ago as a centralized facility to educate the children of Japan's ruling aristocracy. Through its long continuity, it has hosted the minds of many of Japan's most famed leaders! However, while the focus on noble lineage is now gone in this modern age, the school's body still consists mostly of children of the upper-crust: namely, those born to the wealthy and influential!

Naturally, not just any ordinary people would be fit to lead and rally these students together. Tasked with guarding the next generation of affluents, those given the helm would hold the very future of Japan in their palms!

Enter the 68th Shuchiin Student Council! Led by brilliant prodigy Miyuki Shirogane, the 68th Council features some of the most accomplished and well-respected students to ever bless the campus with their presence – even among Shuchiin's long history of noble leadership! They radiate authority with every step they take, while dispelling any issue or problem that arises without so much as a nod. Indeed, the aura they dispelled as they strolled through the halls inspires nothing short of awe and admiration! It is because of this, that they have earned fame and worship amongst their peers!

And as the Student Council President turned the corner of the hall and met his gawking followers with a generous wave of greetings, a deep sense of dread loomed beneath his plastic smile as an old challenge returned anew…

"We're hosting _another _school!?" Secretary Chika Fujiwara gaped, gleeful at the news. The pink-haired second-year clasped her hands together and swayed back and forth on the couch in humored contemplation – dozens of devious plans to 'delight' their guests spiraling in her mind. "Oh, yay!"

"Yes," Miyuki confirmed as he took his position behind the presidential desk, setting down his mug of cold coffee and slumping into his seat. The second-year sighed inwardly and dropped his sharp blue eyes down onto his paperwork before running his hand through his blond hair. "At least this time, the principal has given us the liberty of some adequate time to prepare."

Miyuki was referring to Shuchiin's near-disastrous hosting of their Parisian sister-school last semester. Shuchiin's principal had decided to refrain from notifying them until three days prior that they were to be expected to prepare for the school's visit, giving them only a little more than a weekend to prepare. Somehow, they'd been able to set up boarding, tours, dinners, and even a ceremonial ball for their guests in that short frame of time. It had truly been a marathon-and-a-half's worth of undertaking and the entire student council had been driven to tears with stress and exhaustion by the end of it.

It might sound irresponsible and inconceivable for the principal of such a prestigious and sophisticated school as Shuchiin Academy to fail to notify his students of such an event until the last moment, but that surely wasn't the case.

Indeed, the delay in communicate was planned!

While most of Shuchiin Academy's student body today consisted of children of modern oligarchs, Miyuki Shirogane was a rare exception. Miyuki had only barely managed to pass Shuchiin's entrance exams and scholarship requirements last year, and thus had been an outsider the moment he stepped onto campus. His bleak heritage of being a commoner by birth didn't aid his social status as well. Even today, Miyuki was only one of a handful of students at Shuchiin on scholarship! Because of this, many of the school's administrators and students had questions on whether Miyuki was qualified to attend the institution. These concerns had only grown since he was elected to Student Council President unopposed. Thus, the principal had devised the plan to delay the announcement of their Parisian sister-school's visit as a test to prove Miyuki's ability, and by proxy, the Student Council.

Luckily, Miyuki, along with the Student Council he led, had unknowingly passed with flying colors.

"One week?" Vice-President Kaguya Shinomiya hummed as her large ruby eyes combed down her notebook's calendar. Her tongue clicked in humbled amusement, before lifting her gaze back up toward the President's. "More precisely, the day after our session of exams... The principal does revel in inconveniencing us, doesn't he?"

"Indeed," Miyuki nodded as he met her eyes, before suddenly setting his eyes back down on his papers. He could feel his heart quiver within his chest. "However, compared to hosting our sister school from Paris, this should be a less daunting task. Our other sister school is only just beyond Yokohama, so we needn't worry about nuances like boarding accommodations. They'll only be here for the day so we needn't sweat."

However, Miyuki had _everything_ to be sweating about!

Miyuki's entire reputation amongst his peers was wholly supported on his astonishing grades. Before reaching the top of their class, he had been a complete nobody; an insignificant creature in the classroom that everyone overlooked or ignored. It was only after he had beaten the academy's acclaimed princess, Kaguya Shinomiya on exam scores and had received a public congratulations from the previous Student Council President, that others finally acknowledged his presence!

If he were to take time out of his normal pre-exam cramming regiment to lead hosting preparations, there was a great possibility he could lose his post as the top in their class!

He could hear all the clamoring now… All the whispers questioning his ability behind his back when he had first been selected Student Council President, re-emerging like a long-vanquished plague…

"_Oh my, is President Shirogane's grades dropping just because of a few preparations?" a classmate of his would giggle giddily._

"_He's only human after all," another would jest. "He's doing his best for a commoner…"_

Then, his worst fears came to light, as the two classmates were replaced by a third:

"_My, my." Kaguya's silky voice echoed within the amphitheater of his mind. "President, did your grades fall?"_

She loomed above him, like an invincible giant, forever out of his reach.

_Kaguya would then smirk, tantalizing his defeat, and continue, "And just when you said we didn't need to sweat it… How cute."_

Those words cut straight through his heart! At the stake of his honor, Miyuki could not allow that!

She was Kaguya Shinomiya, daughter of billionaire Gan'an Shinomiya and heir to the Shinomiya Conglomeration. She was Kaguya Shinomiya, the girl whose unparalleled beauty was only a mere portrait to the gem of her blood-ruby eyes. And she was Kaguya Shinomiya, student role-model whose exemplary academic accomplishments had led her to receive the top scores in her year for nine years straight. All of that together, had earned her the title of Shuchiin's Princess.

That was Kaguya Shinomiya.

Before, she'd never paid much mind to those around her. The others scrambling in her periphery were all merely ants: unworthy of a second's notice. This had obviously included Miyuki Shirogane, the boy who had tried to befriend her numerous times in freshman year. She'd never so much as give a second's glance at his direction before he had marched up to her and challenged her to a duel of grades. Even then, she hadn't paid him much heed until the week after, when she suddenly found that her nine-year academic streak had come to an end.

Without the respect he garnered by being at the top of their class, Miyuki Shirogane would once again have nothing to compare to her. He was arguably good-looking, sure, but short of outright noticeable. He was raised pauper; his family name besmirched by the failures of his father and the vacancy of his mother. He was no genius - he'd only barely passed Shuchiin's scholarship requirements and unlike Kaguya who was naturally brilliant, his test results were fabricated from hours and hours of studying; every subject needing to be forcefully drilled into his mind to keep his scores the way they were.

So, without this one morsel of leverage against Kaguya, he would lose it all. He had no other redeeming qualities that would measure up to her. Kaguya would forever be out of his reach, and he would, again, be nothing but a simple weed to stomp on…

While Miyuki was having a crisis inside his mind on the upcoming complications of their upcoming midterms, the genius across the room was shivering in delight.

Why?

Well, for Kaguya Shinomiya this announcement had been anything but abrupt. Due to her preparatory nature, Kaguya was always mindful for any outside variables that could interfere with her plans to force Miyuki to confess his love to her. After already dealing with one semester's worth of interference, Kaguya had learned that it was vital to keep tabs on Shuchiin's Principal and the event calendar so that nothing else would ever catch her by surprise.

Thus, she had enlisted the help of her personal assistant, Ai Hayasaka to do exactly that.

Her judgement had been legitimized last week, when Ai had informed Kaguya that there were talks of another one of Shuchiin's sister schools looking to visit. Within a day, Kaguya's staff had gathered for her two binder's worth of event details and information on 'Minegahara High School.' She'd breathlessly memorized the more notable details, before hatching together an elaborate plot to impress Miyuki.

Minegahara High one of the three main high schools located in Fujisawa City. Their student body consisted of 1,645 students and their mascot was the Manatee.

Indeed, Kaguya was more than prepared for this trial. Already, she could hear the president's earnest, yet thankful voice, after Kaguya _aided_ heavily in the preparations.

After all, what man didn't yearn for a supportive, proactive woman?

"_Shinomiya, please, I beg you! Help me select which stalls to approve off!" Miyuki would beg her. "I need your noble expertise!"_

What Miyuki didn't know was that Kaguya already held within her grasp a notebook filled with outlines and ideas for hosting their sister school. He'd be more than relieved and appreciative when she placed this on his desk, unknowing it would lead to his own demise.

However, she needed to bide her time. If she were to hand over these notes now, Miyuki would definitely become suspicious.

"Yes, we needn't sweat." Kaguya agreed with a light smile. She tilted her head ever-so-slightly when she noticed Miyuki's panic. She didn't think he'd break down this quickly, but nevertheless, it was the exact direction she needed his state to be in. The more he needed her for the upcoming week, the more open he will be when she struck! "It shouldn't take too much effort, I'll-"

"Done," a stale voice from the corner of the room sprouted, before the Council Room's printer began to churn out papers. The voice belonged to first-year introvert, Yu Ishigami, who was also serving as the student council treasurer. Recruited into the Council after just two months into his first year, Yu Ishigami was a human calculator. His innate ability to organize and crunch data was beyond imaginable, even amongst the age of computers!

Miyuki blinked in bewilderment. "Done?"

"I overheard the principal talking to a few faculty members last week about planning another hosting," Yu shrugged, eyes trained down at his laptop. "Organizing plans and events are a lot more interesting than classwork, so I looked through the plans of previous school hostings for examples and made a schedule…"

It was during that moment when Yu noticed a chilling stare from across the room. While Chika was still happily dreaming of her own plans and Miyuki was reaching for the papers from the printer, the temperature of the room seemed to drop five whole degrees.

It was like a tomcat staring down at a quivering mouse. Kaguya Shinomiya's steely gaze locked onto her prey with a maniacal smile. Yu couldn't stop his body from shaking as he desperately tried to avoid her gaze.

_Yu's life expectancy has dropped 75%!_

"You're a god-send!" Miyuki exclaimed as his hand met the warm papers from the printer. Much like the Chika, Shirogane was all too oblivious of the tension between the other two council members.

Yu had no choice but to rely on his primitive instincts for survival! Like a cheetah, Yu leapt from his sitting position and pounced for the papers, before retching them from Miyuki's grasp.

"Actually, these aren't done yet!" Yu said with desperation, yanking at the papers. Despite Yu's insistence, Miyuki's grip held firm.

"No, it's alright." Miyuki smiled at him in encouragement. "Anything would helpful."

"Please!" Yu responded frantically, practically pleading with the president before finally taking them from Miyuki's hands and moving quick to gather his things. "Uh, I've got to go! I'll bring what plans I have when they're done!"

"Uh, okay?"

"See you all tomorrow!" Yu called out, running out from the Student Council Room.

Miyuki furrowed his brow as he watched the Treasurer run off like his life depended on it.

"What was that about?" Miyuki voiced in wonder.

Kaguya appeared at his side with a shrug. "Who knows?" Now about next week…"

_**Campaign Result:**_ _A Yu Ishigami loss due to his retreat; Kaguya's plans have been delayed._

* * *

**This chapter was mostly introducing some of the characters of Kaguya-sama and playing with the writing style. :)**

[06-11-2019]


End file.
